Lonely Anniversary
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. Anniversaries are supposed to be happy, but what if they aren't? I suck at Summaries... Just read it please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (I did just buy a Kakashi folder huggles)

Eh... First Naruto Fan Fic.

Lonely Anniversary

Clouds floated along in the sky, their light color darkened by the night. The moonlight dropped down sporadically, causing the shadows to dance lazily.

Near the outskirts of town a girl walked alone, she was calling out. Her voice spread through the trees surrounding her. She stopped and quickly looked up into the trees, her eyes narrowing on a branch. She knew she had heard something, but there was no evidence of it. A cloud floated in front of the moon, closing the night's all seeing eye. The girl turned back and continued on. Her heart beat faster.

Sakura's voice faded until her calls for Sasuke were nothing but whispers in the wind. A loud sigh escaped from a young shinobi. He loosened the grip he had on his partner's hand.

"That girl is so annoying," Sasuke mumbled.

"Then why are you dating her?" Naruto asked bitterly.

'_So she won't find out about us,'_ Sasuke said in his mind.

He pulled a reluctant Naruto down from the trees and back toward his apartment. Sasuke could tell that Naruto's mood had soured significantly, just from the mention of his and Sakura's relationship. After all, it was a sore and confusing subject for the two of them. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and flashed him on of his rare smiles. Naruto's frown deepened, the exact opposite of what Sasuke had expected.

As they approached the town Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke, sticking them in his pockets. They walked the rest of the way in a heavy silence.

Once inside Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke leaned against the door watching Naruto, who was inspecting the room. He had taken up doing that every time he came over. He finally turned back to Sasuke, a sad smile on his face. His eyes fell to the floor. Sasuke neared him, he leaned down and looked up at Naruto until their eyes met. He took Naruto's chin lightly in his hand and kissed him softly.

"What's the matter?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with eyes that spoke volumes, but Sasuke couldn't read them. He doubted that anybody could. A few minutes passed, Sasuke's eyes asked for Naruto to tell him, and Naruto's begging Sasuke to understand.

A wave seemed to wash over Naruto's expression; it smoothed the wrinkle in his brow, lifted the frown and finally washed the sadness from his eyes. He shone with a happiness Sasuke had always been amazed by. He seemed to forget all his troubles because he flopped playfully on Sasuke's bed. He pet the bed to summon Sasuke, who dove onto the bed in a moment of childlike bliss, brought on by the happiness, even if fake, of his lover.

The boys wrestled jokingly until their lips met by chance. With the light sensation their actions slowed and changed gears. They ate at each other. Naruto shed his jacket, tossing it across the room. His tongue played along Sasuke's neck, sending a shiver through them both. Naruto's hands slid up Sasuke's side. Sasuke pulled Naruto back up to his face. Their lips hovered over the other's, breaths intertwined.

A rattle sent ice through both of the boys. They stared at the door to Sasuke's apartment as it opened.

Sakura stepped through. She had an irate expression on her face. Sasuke looked at her dully.

"You were here?" Sasuke pushed himself off the bed and stood, not taking a step toward her.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked as if he was clueless.

"I came by earlier and you didn't answer."

"I was probably in the shower. I'm sorry." He took her hands in his. She smiled at the contact. She flushed and her eyes dropped.

"Is that . . . Naruto's?" She asked pointing to the floor. Sasuke turned he saw Naruto's jacket lying crumpled on the floor.

"Crap," Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. That one word held many questions, questions Sasuke didn't want asked. So he lied.

"Naruto left that while training. I was supposed to give that back to him." Sakura looked doubtful.

"That's just like him. He's so stupid."

"Yea," Sasuke agreed with a laugh.

"Well I just wanted to see what you were doing Saturday night."

"I'm busy." Sasuke's reply was rushed.

"With what? I was hoping we could go out." Sasuke seemed to think of something. He opened his mouth to say something, but when his eyes found Sakura's waiting eyes he stopped.

"Oh I can just skip it. It's not important anyway."

Sakura squealed and hugged Sasuke. He walked her backwards to the door. He gave her a kiss goodnight. She laughed her goodnight as she rushed down the hall.

Sasuke closed the door and locked it, afraid she would come back. A few strides and he was at the bed. He knelt down and looked underneath, but there was nothing but a few dust bunnies and a crumpled sock. He sat up and looked to the window it swung in the wind.

A rustling sound diverted his vision to a piece of paper on the bed. He opened it. Scrawled across it in barely legible writing was: 'I can't do this anymore. See you.' Sasuke stared at the paper dumbfounded.

-----

"Anniversaries are big deals right?" Naruto asked casually. He looked at the three he was sitting with. A glowing blush covered Kiba's face. Naruto eyes him peculiarly. "You ok?"

"Why do you ask?" Shino interrupted coming to Kiba's rescue.

"You hooking up with someone?" Kiba laughed regaining his control. "Who is it?"

"It's a secret. Anyway, are they?" Naruto's gaze drifted to the table they were sitting at.

"Yea, I think they are, but some people don't," Shino said pointedly.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked the only person who hadn't said anything.

"Depends." Shikamaru seemed distracted, even more so than usual. Naruto followed his line of vision to a head of black hair. He elbowed Shikamaru, a knowing smile on his face. Shikamaru looked at him.

"Look it's Sakura and Sasuke!" Kiba shouted as he waved his arms to call them over. Sakura looked over. Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's arm and rushed away. Sakura tugged on Sasuke's arm and headed to the now half empty table.

Naruto released Shikamaru's arm once they were at Shikamaru's favorite spot. Shikamaru grumbled as he fell to the grass.

"You tell Neji yet?" Naruto asked keeping Shikamaru from asking anything.

"No, but he's coming over later after Lee leaves." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Where's he going?"

"Where do you think?" Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes.

Naruto sat next to Shikamaru with a smile.

"I don't think I could have a long distance relationship."

"So who is it?"

Naruto looked down at Shikamaru questioningly. He frowned and fell back onto the grass. He might as well tell Shikamaru, but Sasuke would be mad. _'Why should I care?'_ Sasuke had Sakura. He could drop Naruto whenever he wanted.

"Sasuke," sighed Naruto on accident.

"What?" Shikamaru cried, his whole body changed with shock.

Naruto stared. He covered his mouth in panic. "Nothing!"

"Shikamaru!" A shrill voice screamed. Shikamaru flinched, he turned and excused himself. Ino grabbed him and dragged him away.

Naruto sighed. He spent a few minutes watching the clouds, but he couldn't watch them like Shikamaru did because he got too restless.

When the drifting fluff began to bore him, he started back to his apartment. Alone. He would spend the entire night alone. He didn't want to, especially not this night, the anniversary of the death of his lonely nights and the birth of his nights with Sasuke.

He sighed in sadness and climbed into his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall asleep, but the cold of the night kept him awake. He snuggled deeper into his pillow. The faint smell of Sasuke's shampoo abated his loneliness enough to put him to sleep.

-----

"I have to go," Sasuke said leaning back. Sakura propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at him, perplexed. Sasuke stood up. "I'm sorry."

"I thought you said it wasn't important." Sakura said.

"It is," Sasuke realized. What is so important? Don't you care about us?" The anger in Sakura's voice brought Sasuke's own anger out.

"No!" He yelled, rather childishly.

"What?" Sakura's jaw dropped.

"I. Don't. Care." Sasuke said slowly. "I just wanted you to leave me alone."

Sakura stared, she didn't understand what he was talking about. If he wanted her to leave him alone . . .

"And now you've ruined it." Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who appeared to be thinking out loud now, and her eyes widened. "I only went out with you so you wouldn't find out about us, but keeping it a secret isn't worth losing him." Sasuke ranted his fists shaking at his side. He had been wanting to tell somebody, anybody, but there wasn't anybody for him to tell. "Naruto doesn't deserve this," he finished. Thin arms wrapped around him. He looked down and Sakura was hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke, don't cry." Sasuke wiped his eyes and realized that in fact he was crying. "It's ok. It'll be ok." She kissed him softly on the cheek and pushed him toward the door. She sat back on the bed. She was shaken, but he knew that she would be ok.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he left. He ran the whole way to Naruto's apartment. He unlocked the door with his spare key and slipped in silently. He went to Naruto's bed. A smile appeared as he saw the state of it all. The covers were on the floor and Naruto was on his side shivering slightly. Sasuke pulled the covers back over Naruto and climbed in, after shedding his shoes. He snuggled closer and pulled Naruto's arm over him. He kissed his hand softly before letting it fall over him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as if in a dream and pulled Sasuke back to him. He buried his face in Sasuke's hair and fell back asleep.

Sasuke's smile brightened. "Happy anniversary, Naruto."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it... If you didn't... tell me why? I really want to get better...

Eh... for some reason I only see NaruSasu, although in public its more SasuNaru, but whatever... random babbling...


End file.
